Gaara is in love with a stripper
by NoaEdsLover13
Summary: Yes gaara is in love with a stripper, there is pairing inside and i think its a good story. Plz read and review! I dont own Naruto...i wish... its romantic and raided mature so no innocent ears!...eyes
1. Chapter 1 tasty

This is another story of mine on Gaara and Lust... I JUST THINK THEY MAKE A CUTE COUPLE! ...ahem...but in this story we trade off povs so yeah...it contains strong...things that arent for under aged people... no flames plz... i dont own naruto!!! ENJOY! oh and two more things... i have scenes from other stories of mine...and two HI GAARIE!!!!!

* * *

Gaara is in love with a stripper

All right, listen up this is my story on basically everything that happened up to now. I met this guy his name is Gaara, he has reddish-brownish hair with the kanji sign of love on the right side of his forehead. He has a giant gourd on his back that contains his demon named Shukaku sealed within him or the gourd I really don't know. We haven't talked about anything much he rarely even makes a sound. He wears black all the time unless he's taking a shower, he wears fishnet's under his shirt so you can see some of it. He has black cicles around his eye's and has pale skin, a nice bod too. I think he's kind of cute…don't mind that. I'm in the apartment we are sharing and he's in the shower right now.

This is how it started…

(Flash back) 'So bored … what the hell is going on? I should really pay attention. God damn it Sasuke stop staring at me. Whoa Sakura is flat… Ino is too. Ha I feel good being a size c … it does slow me down though…' I thought to myself.

'Yeah I really don't want to interrupt your own conversation with yourself but I am in your head and please stop talking about boobs because I'm not like that.' Tara said to me and I wanted to gag.

I looked around the room not really moving my head and looked for some one cute, or a hot guy. Then the Hokage walked in and I was going to start paying attention until I saw a red/brown haired boy.

He looked about 15, my age and he looked like he had some problems. He had a different head band though, he was from the hidden sand village. The Hokage cleared his throat and I snapped my head back up, "Congratulations to you all..." said one of the instructors. "... on passing the second exam!" I got irritated at the next exam.

The Hokage started to explain it, "It is just something that I added on." Sasuke was getting concerned, "What will we have to do?" he asked.

"Fight, duh!" Naruto answered, which earned a glare from Sasuke.

"Actually, I will pair boys up with girls, and of course I'll provide rooms, but you'll have to stay with each other, I have gotten apartments for all of you. They each have one room. I will not pair up brothers and sisters together. There will be one bed in each room," the Hokage explained.

"YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO SHARE A BED WITH EACH OTHER!" a girl with long, blonde hair in a ponytail, named Ino yelled.

"Yes, I will write the rules down on the chalkboard, along with the pairings, if you do not comply with the rules, you will be disqualified. Why I am making you do this: is simple, when you're older, and you have to go on a mission, there is a possibility that you'll be paired with someone of the opposite sex. If that happens, it'd be best to pretend that you were married, so there won't be questions," the Hokage explained, "Therefore, if you were acting as if you're married, you'd have to sleep in the same bed! I'll put the pairings and the rules on the board now," he said, as he picked up a piece of chalk, and started writing on the chalkboard.

I looked to the side at the red head and he was already staring at me, eyeing me, but then looked away like he never did it. I looked away from the guy and back around to all the guys, they were staring at me hoping we could get paired up. I gaged.

"The pairings are: Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Lust, and etc...Now, for the rules, if any one of you does not live with one another as husband and wife, you will be disqualified, along with all of your teammates. This is the only rule," the Hokage explained.

"Here are your apartment numbers," he said, handing everyone a piece of paper, with a number on it,

"The apartments have already been paid for." He finished.

My arms dropped from where they were crossed, it felt like a fantasy of a crazed fan girl. I looked back to the red head and he had the same apartment number as me.

I was happy but mad at the same time,

'Tara why didn't you tell me I was being paired up with him?' I asked my inner demon.

"I like surprises." Tara answered.

I felt like beating the crap out of her so badly.

"Ladies when I call your name come up and take your key please." He called my name after 2 girls and I stretched out my demons nails to take the key other than moving through the crowd to get to the front.

While my index finger went by 5 heads to get the key I accidentally cut a guys neck but he didn't look back at me.

My nails went back to normal once I had the key.

"Her black wavy hair, eyes look like she killed people…She's hot!" I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in my life say.

Then I heard Tara talk back to the voice, they soon started arguing and then the voice left.

'Tara what was that?' I asked her and she grunted,

"He's my ex from 50 years ago. You can hear him because the guy you were just eye raping has my ex in him." She said as she grunted whenever she said ex.

'Yeah I don't need to know about your sex life now but how come I can hear him?' I asked and she took a breathe like she didn't-want-to-be-here.

"Whenever another demon is around that the other demon knows, our hosts can hear the conversation, get it?" She said acting like I was re to the tarded.

I nodded and next thing I knew I was being shook by naruto.

"You should really stop spacing out the hokage already said," he cleared his throat as if he was going to do an impression of the Hokage until he got interrupted.

"You must right away get acquainted with your partners now!" The Hokage said as I slipped out of his grip. I

turned around and bumped into Choji,

"Sorry I didn't notice you," I said not trying to make a coversation.

"Are you calling me fat?" he yelled as he threw down his ships.

It made me want to laugh but I didn't, even though he kind of had a lisp.

"…No…," I said as I pushed throgh him.

I looked around and saw Tenten and ran over to her,

"Hey you got paired up with … you know who!" I said in a teasing way, Tenten is my best friend and her and I exchange so many secrets about guys.

But now it was no secret that she was going to try to get Neji to make a move on her. She blushed and then told me another secret that's being blanked out of this story because its her sick fantasy.

She kept on talking to me until she got pulled away by Neji telling her that they had to go check in with their apartment.

Then I remembered the red/brown head guy; I looked back around and he was outside leaning against the wall. "Damn." I said to myself noticing a lot of people leaving.

I walked outside and stared at the guy named Gaara, he looked from the sky to me and eye raped me. I guess he noticed the goods on me and looked away, 'so much of an introduction,' I thought to myself and bowed.

He looked at me with a blank expression and stood up, "Gaara of the sand," I said as he still looked at me, he pointed to me and I guess he wanted to know my name, "Lust of the homunculi," I said.

He looked at me with a I-don't-know-where-the-hell-your-from-and-I-don't-care expression on his face.

I looked at him with disgust, "are you a mute?" I asked and he just stared at me.

"One blink for yes two blinks for no," I said with a smirk and he just walked pass me.

I turned around and teleported myself in front of him, "listen I can make you talk but I don't want to do that so just say one god damn word!" I yelled at him and his arms crossed,

"One," he said as he walked passed me and turned his head,

"You cant make me do shit," he said while walking away.

What Gaara of the Desert didn't know was that Tora told me everything about Shukaku and his host's.

I teleported myself in front of him again and he glared at me, "I can make you talk," I said with a smirk as his sand flared up.

"I'd like to see you try before I kill you," he said with no expression but a glare.

His sand shield went down once I started to pet it and whisper something to it.

His eyes widen for a bit then went back down, I walked pass the sand circle surrounding him and he looked at me without glaring.

"How'd you do that?" he asked while I was7 inches away from him.

"I can make you talk," I said as another inch closed in.

"How?" he asked, then I jumped on him and banged my head against his.

I made Shukaku in control of Gaara's body but Gaara still heard everything.

"Shukaku tell me about your new host," I said as Gaara(Shukaku) made him get on his knees and speak.

"Gaara of the Suna has me sealed within him, he has two siblings; one sister one brother. The girl is the oldest one by a cupple years and the boy is the second oldest. Gaara is the youngest but the strongest, he is a bit more powerful that you with Tara. He controls sand, and his greatest defense is the sand. Did you want to know more?" He asked while eye raping me,

Tara came out, "I think that's enough for her to know, now what is it you want in payment?" Tara asked as she went up to Gaara(Shukaku) and pulled him up by his chin.

"Huh I think you know what I want but we cant do it right here in the open." Shukaku said while Tara told me to remember everything she was about to do.

"No Shukaku were not going to do that with these bodies, maybe soon I'll have to think about it, but for now…" Tara said as she brought Gaara's head to her lips.

Tara and I slipped our tongue into Gaara and Shukaku's mouth and we played with Gaara's and Shukaku's tongue using our own making sure to feel every spot in their mouth before ending the kiss.

Shukaku finally responded by sucking on Tara and mine's tongue and adjusting himself to be at a better angle so the kiss could deepen even more.

I thought when Gaara got control he would kill me, but then again I could always make Shukaku come out again.

"Did you get what I was trying to do?" Tara said and I nodded pulling away from Gaara and Shukaku's lips and Shukaku giving control back to Gaara.

I wiped my mouth to get the saliva off me and looked at Gaara who did the same. He glared at me,

"um I have no comment on what just happened, lets go to the apartment." I said walking away from him as he took his distance and walked behind me.

(End flash back)

* * *

psha i didnt think it was great but whatever i like to express things in my own way ...R&R PLZ!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 strip club

something is wrong with my laptop so theres probably going to be alot of mistakes. R&R PLZ!!!

* * *

Well now its been four days since that happened and I just got a card from Tsunade saying we all had to do something as husband and wife. It told us that there was a partying going on in 3 days, Gaara doesn't seem like the partying type.

I'm going to have to convince him somehow. I am getting my clothes ready for bed and I finally hear the shower turn off and its 1a.m. in the morning.

While he was in the bathroom I got dressed and put on a black tank top and black booty shorts. I laid down and started feeling light headed, next thing I knew everything was black and I couldn't feel myself moving anymore, more like I didn't want to, like I didn't want to move I only wanted to lay down.

Sleep had took me.

(Gaara's p.o.v) ' I hate you Shukaku,' I said brushing out my with water remembering what him and Tara did.

'I love you too!" Shukaku said in a teasingly voice.

I turned to the wall by the mirror and hit my head against it saying,

"get out, get out," apparently that didn't work. He laughed and called me an idiot.

'You know you liked the feeling of our tongues playing around.' Shukaku said and I thought he should win an award for being the most perverted demon.

'Wait Shukaku can I do that with her?' I asked taking my head off the wall.

'Sure just go in the room and start doing it with her and maybe she'll tell you if she liked it.' Shukaku said like a raping murderer.

'You sick fuck. That's not what I meant, can I figure out about her by doing the same thing she did to us?' I asked while about ready to hit my head again.

'No cocksucker, I don't think Tara is going to get on her knees for me. Only girls do that to guys, you know what its called? Its what we call girls who do that, they are teases. You would know that if you weren't gay.' Shukaku said still like a fucking maniac … never mind he always has been one.

'I'm not gay you dip shit!, leave me alone and you go suck a cock!' I yelled at him via my head.

He laughed, it sounded like hell then his voice faded slowly away.

I took my hands off the wall and inhaled the hot misty air around me and opened the door. I stood in the doorway watching her sleep,

'She's lucky nobody saw that scene,' I thought to myself.

I looked up and down her making sure she was asleep, her form was perfect. What the hell am I saying I don't care.

I looked at her while walking to the other side of the bed and sat down, normally she left during the night and I didn't follow her.

I laid under the sheets still watching her, she was a good partner, except for the first time we met. She never said anything to me or told me what to do, she never disturbed me and I never did to her.

When I would come back from training she wouldn't be there but there would be a plate of food would be. It was for me to eat and I did, I thought I would die of poison but it was the exams we couldn't kill anybody.

I pretended I was asleep when she heard her alarm clock go off, She would get up look at me and go to the bathroom and change.

When she would come back she would be wearing something really revealing or something unusual of her to wear. I heard the main door open and close and then I heard a knocking,

'Who the hell would knock at 2:30 in the morning?' I thought to myself as I pulled myself up.

I walked to the door and opened it,

"Hey Gaara I have to take you somewhere," kakuro said as he threw me some black clothes to put on.

"What?" I asked and he looked surprised I even said anything to him.

"I … need to take you somewhere that will hopefully cheer you up." He said with a confused look on his face and I closed the door on him.

He got it back open and walked in,

"Gaara I promise if you don't find anything interesting there you can kill me." Kankuro said taking a few gulps.

I looked at him and nodded in agreement, I wanted to follow Lust but I wanted to kill Kankuro more. So I put on the clothes and walked off with Him to a part of Konoha that was really far away. The ghetto.

"Alright were almost there," Kankuro pointed out as I looked up and down the streets we were walking by.

There were prostitutes everywhere and I started thinking Kankuro bought me one.

"Did you get me a whore?" I asked and he looked surprised again that I had colorful language.

He shook his head at me and more and more street corner girls started walking around more. A couple of them walked up to me and touched me as if they wanted to take me sexually.

Kankuro pushed them away and I started noticing that we were going into the middle of the ghetto. More guys were out than girls and they were going to the same place Kankuro was bringing me.

I looked up to this great big pink shining sign that said, _XXX raided girls_ on it. I pulled away from kankuro and noticed the safest way was to keep on walking forward.

"Have a great time," the lady at the counter said as she gave us the tickets to go in. I didn't want to be here, but if I didn't stay I couldn't kill Kankuro so I had no choice.

A lot of guys were there watching girls strip, so any one with a brain could have guessed it was a stripper club.

I looked around and some blonde started dancing in front of Kankuro, and me I had no interest and walked away. I looked around and nothing was interesting to me,

"May I have your attention now? Our top 4 girls are about to perform so if everyone can keep an eye out for that special girl you want to take to our love nests." The guy on the stage said.

I turned to Kankuro and he nudged me over to him I didn't move. One brown haired girl came out with a blue haired one and danced with one another.

'Ha … I'm getting my hard on!' Shukaku said and I got aggravated that he came back.

'Holy shit! She works here?!' Shukaku said so loud my ear made a buzzing noise. 'Who is here?' I asked him and he only told me to keep watching.

Then another girl came out, it was the same blonde from earlier, then a black haired one came out, it was Lust.

"Damn Kankuro gets to keep his life." I said aloud. I watched Lust and the other girls dance together and Kankuro was smirking because he kept his life.

She was a good dancer, but even better with a pole. Shukaku made noise in the back of my head that told me not to question what he was doing with himself.

* * *

okay disgustinting i know R&R...who would think gaara would go to a strip club? 


	3. Chapter 3 buying a whore?

I KNOW I SAID THIS IN MY OTHER STORY BUT HAPPY B-DAY GAARIE YOUR SMEXI! (smexi: sexy mexican...even though you not one.) please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

* * *

Lust didn't even notice me but I wondered if she was a prostitute.

Then the man came back to the stage and questioned which man wanted which girl, some guys wanted Lust but she wasn't available.

I walked up to Kankuro, and pointed to Lust.

Kankuro almost fainted to what I had wanted and gave me all his money.

"Hey I want to buy that girl for my brother!" Kankuro yelled and then Lust finally noticed me.

"She's off limits," the man said then Lust whispered into his ear,

"alright only you can have her for this night." The man said and she walked down stage along with the other girls.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the love nests with her. When we got there she let down her hair and laid her back against the couch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me and then I thought, what was she doing here? So I asked her.

"I should be asking you that,", it was more than a quote than a question.

"I don't need to explain myself." She said as she stood up about ready to walk out. I grabbed her hand,

"I paid for you." I said with a slight grin, she sat back down.

"I should tell everyone," I said looking at her lean her head back.

"So should I," She said and then she got me dumb founded.

"See people can except that I work like this, but if they find out you went here…well Gaara wont be that scary anymore…more like he will loose his reputation." She said with a smirk.

"You a prostitute?" I asked while rubbing my hand through my hair.

"No I'm still a virgin," she answered and I laughed quietly to myself.

"You expect me to believe that after I just bought you? And you work here!" I said stopping my laugh.

"Well since I'm under age they cant buy me and I do have self respect." She said and I laughed a bit more.

"Self respect huh?" I said as I took my hand out of my hair.

"Yeah, I love my body and I think it should be treated better, it should be worshiped." She said smiling.

"Its kind of hard to believe you're not a virgin," I said looking at her.

"I am one, you want to check?" she said as she sat on the huge window side and did the splits having her toes touch both walls.

"See that kind of proves my point, but no I don't want to check." I said.

'Yes you do! I know how to find out if she's not a virgin … pop her cherry!' Shukaku said laughingly.

"EW!" Lust yelled apparently she heard that.

I looked at her and looked to the door where the other strippers came in with guys. They all started doing things that I wasn't with Lust.

"Well you just wasted 250 if you only wanted to talk." She said in a way saying she wanted to do something with me.

"You shouldn't be here." I said looking back at her. She knew she wasn't supposed to be there but never said it. I really don't care for her but that's just wrong to have a 15 year old girl working at a strip club, I'll just kill her later.

"It's not bad really," she said while getting off the window side. I shrugged, "It's not me," I said then I felt like punching myself for caring, but something made me care when I didn't want to.

I went into deep thought, and I didn't even notice she was on my lap with my arm around her shoulder.

"What the fuck?" I asked and she just looked at the door that was about to be opened. It was her boss and she was supposed to be doing something that we weren't doing.

When the door fully opened she turned to me and started kissing my neck. I wanted to kill her but at the same time I didn't want her to stop.

I put my arms around her back and hers held on to my face.

Once the boss left she pulled away and I didn't want her to,

"thanks," she said as I snapped back out of my sick fantasy's going through my head now.

I heard Shukaku whimper in the back of my head.

"Hn." Was all I said then I felt my nose bleed? She looked at me and tore off a part of her skirt to clean it off.

'No one has cared for me before why her why isn't she afraid?' I kept on asking myself but then the blood was gone. She smiled at me and laid my head back.

'kankuro is coming to get you kid, oh and by the way your blood isn't rushing to your head anymore, more like its rushing to other regions." Shuakau said as he laughed.

I looked down at my pants and noticed it hadn't popped up yet so I shouldn't get embarrassed. I grabbed her hand once kankuro came in, I teleported us both to the outside of the ghetto.

She looked at me like she was going to die because she left. But she didn't care for some reason, she was getting cold and I noticed it because of Shukaku.

'And to your right you can see Lust's nipples harden because she's cold.' He said as I gave her my jacket. I looked t her shivering and picked her up bridal style and teleported us to our apartment.

* * *

i hate everything i write but there are more worse writters than me

hey people read where it says UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION well i am so dont judge a book by its cover


	4. Chapter 4 ko

aight im feeling gangsta right now ... i dont not own naruto ... or any other character's not even hokora ( i think i spetl that right) well shes comin in soon but not in this chappie R&R ! IM RICK JAMES BITCH! ...i wanted to say that GO DAVE CHAPELL!!!!

* * *

Once we were there I put her down and walked to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water.

'I just did a deed, I've gone insane…' I kept thinking to myself until award-winning pervert popped back into my head,

'Hey boner boy! You might want to reconsider going insane, that was long ago." He said to me and I actually slammed my head against the wall so hard that all I saw was black.

(Lust pov) 'What the hell was that?' I thought and then I dropped Gaara's jacket to see him.

I knocked on the door and there was no answer then I kicked it open, normally Gaara would make a grunt at me if I did that or a 'hn' but no, he was on the floor.

"God damn it Gaara," I said aloud as I sat next to him.

I looked at him and part of his forehead was red, like he slammed his head into the wall.

'Damn,' Tara said as she told me what happened, I wanted to call Gaara an idiot but I thought Shukaku got that covered. I pulled Gaara into the room and laid him by the bed, I didn't want to put him on the bed because that would just look wrong.

I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and put ice in it. I went back to Gaara and he was still not moving, I put the ice on his head and he flinched.

I kept it there and thought, 'when he wakes up he's going to blow this all out of proportion, oh well.'

I took off the ice and looked at him cautiously, nothing was wrong with him, his redness was gone and his body hasn't flinched yet.

I heard the door open silently and close, I sent all my chakra to my legs so I could be in the corner of the ceiling.

Kankuro walked in and looked around, he went to Gaara and fell on his ass. "OH MY GOD HES DEAD!" he yelled,

"no just passed out," I said calmly.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!" he sreamed like a girl and fell back pointing to me.

"Okay what's up with this family?" I said aloud as he tried to shake of the girlish scream.

"What happened?" he asked. I thought if I told him what his brother had done he wouldn't get his respect so,

"I drugged his food," I said and he kind of chuckled. I teleported myself in front of him and he screamed again.

"I should tell your brother about this but seeing that you don't look in great shape to run I'll let this slide." I said with a smirk, he grabbed me by my throat and threw me.

"Good a fight," I said as my nails uncut the same cut on his neck.

"So you did that?" he asked.

"Maybe." I said with a smirk.

* * *

yeah short chapter oh well I HATE IT PLZ R&R AND AND AND i dont know

DO IT TO IT!


	5. Chapter 5 you dont touch a woman

i love you, i really really do, i love you, i hope you love me too!

* * *

(Gaara's pov) I woke up slightly feeling an icy spot on my head, it was a home made ice pack. 

I asked Shukaku what happened and he called me an idiot then explained it.

I grabbed my head and saw kankuro throw Lust across the room, she said something to him and he talked back.

She said something more clearer it was,

"You want to see my dark side?" as her eyes turned reddish pinkish with black slits.

Kankuro grinned and looked at her with caution.

Flames of fire started appearing behind her and soon all around the room. Flames of demon people flied pass them and popped their heads out to scream. It was everything I wanted in a girl,

"EW!" I yelled aloud and then the flames died down.

"Oh hi Gaara! I'm just spending time with your brother," she said with a smirk.

"Kankuro, never touch a woman like that," I said while holding my head and getting up.

"Sorry Gaara," he said as he bowed at her then me and ran out. Lust looked at me and walked to the living room,

"I could have done it myself you know," she said and I knew she wanted to talk.

"Pft," was all I said and she handed me my jacket, she looked at me with her slits and they soon went back to normal.

She looked away and passed me to the room,

'I should kill her to stop her from making me doing deeds,' I thought as she laid down in the bed, I just sat up on the bed.

* * *

I look in your eyes and i always think you great stick with me for a while and ill always be your mate youknow i'll always be your mate you know i love you...your better than ice cream... 


	6. Chapter 6 demon sex

Okay it gets into some details this chappie but oh well DEAL WITH IT! PLZ R&R!!!!

* * *

Its night now, I watched all her body movements in the moonlight and did so until dawn. The sun was rising and I was going over everything that happened last night,

'I should smuggle her to death with a pillow,' I kept on thinking but the little voice in the back of my head told me not too.

Well actually it was saying, _'you are my sunshin, you make me happy,'_ DAMN IT SHUKAKU! I was getting pissed at him, he made every scenario hard on me.

'Oh Shukaku, I'm free until m little pup wakes up,' A voice in my head started to say in a teasing way.

'Yummy,' Shukaku grunted and then they were laughing for a bit, then silence, then noises.

I seen some flashes of what they were doing and started to scream. I started to grab my head in because of images being shown in it. I started to spas out and then I fell off the bed.

When the flashes were gone and I only heard noises, it was better than viewing it. I thought I might have woken her and popped up real fast, she hadn't moved, but I noticed her body was more lifeless.

I knew what she was doing, and scanned the area more cautiously. I sat on the bed next to Lust and grabbed the Kunai out of my pocket and stabbed her.

She left with a _boing_ .

A smirked crossed my expressionless face and I stood up read for anything.

I walked to the living room and saw her standing there her own wind thrusting about her. I watched with amazement as she moved her arm to the left and the wind replied. She moved it behind her and it protected her from me.

She turned to me and smirked, her eyes were life less and she was bloodthirsty. I walked forward to her, and reached out for my sand to correst with the wind.

My sand interacted with the wind it tried to die down. I stepped through the little wind circle that was ankle high. I reached out for her again and her eyes were less life less, they were filled with some love.

She watched me move into her personal bubble and allowed me, she grabbed a kunai and held it up to me.

"I have this weird feeling," She said slightly with a quiet sob. I realized what she meant, it felt weird to me too, whenever I'm around her I get this feeling, I think _Its love Gaara, you some one to love you too, _I remembered Yashamarus words. _'Its love?'_ I thought to myself as I knew my answer.

"Is ... is this love Gaara," she asked almost stuttering. I looked at her confused and pushed myself into the kuani, the sand protected me.

"Or is it just," she wiped away a tear, "...lust?" she finished.

She moved the knife away from me and dropped but I just caught her. She cried into my chest and I held her.

I pulled her head up and looked at her streaming eyes. I pulled her lips to mine and we stayed there for a half an hour, brushing our lips slightly together, and I finally pulld away and told her, "I hope its Love," I said to her whispering in her ear.

It looked like she didn't trust me and I pulled her to me, cradling her,

"I wont ever let you get hurt by anyone not even me." There was a pause.

"I don't really like the fact that you work at a striper joint but if that's what you want its not up to me. If you like it I will always protect you against stupid perverts." I said looking straight.

She stopped crying for a bit and she looked up to me and kissed me. She put half her pressure on me to fall to the ground behind me.

I looked at her on top of me and pulled her closer to me by pressuring her waist to mine. Our tongues collided and she grabbed my face while we were kissing.

She pulled up as my tongue rubbed against hers and I went up with her and picked her up and she put her legs around my waist.

I was looking for somewhere to go and I accidentally bumped into a wall but she liked it. She smiled as we hit the wall and it was noticeable because her mouth moved a little into that position.

I smiled back and pushed her up and she pulled up not wanting to let go, I got better grip around her ass and walked with her still on me to the bedroom.

She knew where I was going and she grabbed onto my back for grip.

I walked backwards so when I hit the bed she was on top of me.

She finally pulled away and looked at me with her hair dangling in front of us.

I used my hand to put the hair behind her ear and she bent down to kiss me and then I only remember black, nothing more.

* * *

whoa that took a while anyways R&R PLEASE!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7 early birds

**Yeah this chapter just states some of what happened that night!

* * *

**

I woke up to the noise of early bird's; I even killed one of them with sand coffin.

I soon remembered what happened last night. I moved her hair from her face and she bent down to kiss me, and that is all I remember.

I sprung up from my laying position on the bed and asked myself _'what happened?'_ I waited for an explanation and it soon came.

'Well I had fun last night and I remember everything,' Shukaku said in a laid back tone.

He laughed and said here you go, and I started having flash backs of what happened.

"Oh fuck me," I said as I looked to my side to see Lust lying naked on her back.

'She already got that covered,' He said while still laughing.

I was afraid to look down her body but I none other than temptation took over.

I looked at her from head to toe and smiled.

_'I lost my virginity to a stripper, nice.'_ I thought with a smirk.

_'Wait I didn't really do it though?' _I thought as I looked to myself. I was naked too, I didn't know what to do so I slowly got out of the bed to look for my pants.

I put them on as I looked away from her, I looked at her again and I couldn't help but think of thanking Shukaku.

"How am I supposed to tell her?" I said aloud.

"I think Tara got that covered, you want to know something else that's really going to fuck you up?' Shukaku asked me and i was searching my mind for anything worse and find one thing,

"there was no protection," Shukaku said in a way that he wanted this to happen.

I didn't want to thank him anymore, more like kill him. But how are you going to kill demon thats inside of you?

'Oh and yeah she was a virgin, I only cleaned up the mess for you,' He said not in a laughing way but it was intriguing.

I looked to her and noticed the tattoo, then a flash back of what I did to it came in,

_as pushed myself into her, she let out a silent moan. I went from kissing her lips, to her neck and down to her chest. I looked at the tattoo as I pushed deeper in, and she gave out a louder moan, and I started to kiss her tattoo._

"Oh wow," I said to myself as I climbed over the bed to look over her.

I gently placed myself on top of her but not really touching her and watched her.

She started to squint her eyes a little and raised them up a bit and closed them again.

'Shes tired, ha I'm good!' I thought to myself then the thaught of her getting pregnant made me shake it out.

* * *

oh and yeah Gaara goes back to the stripper club with kankuro again... if you hav ideas tell me, im running out. R&R PLZ!!!!!

oh and a special thanks to Naked Under My clothes, because they wrote the best comment !!!


	8. Chapter 8 beer?

**Thanks for the reviews i making a new story but its not on gaara and lust, just two crazed fangirls! And for those of you who cant handle lemons, im sorry, theres going to be two more. and maybe some leading to them. plz R&R its fuun to hear what you got to say**

* * *

(Lusts pov) I felt some of the bed go down as if some one was crawling over me.

I squinted my eyes as I tried to lift them but failed.

I fell asleep again remembering what happened last night.

I kissed Gaara as he put my hair behind my ear, and then I remember black.

I smiled in my sleep and I felt a strong chakra hovering over me in a way. 'Tara what happened?' I asked in a good mood.

'Uh pup, there's something you need to know,' she said in a shaky voice. I didn't seem bothered because for some reason I felt good. I let go of my smile and asked her why.

'Well last night me and Shukaku had some freedom, and well' she stopped for a moment and I thought some more

_'__what could she have done that is so bad?'_ I didn't understand,

'Tara what is it?' I asked so I could get to the point.

'Okay well what I mean by freedom is, well me and Shukaku took over yours and Gaaras bodies and well we… WE DID THE NASTY!' she yelled as I gasped.

'IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE?' I asked her and she was quiet and then she yelled,

'YOUR PREGNANT!' I opened my eyes fully and saw Gaara looking over me.

I kind of jumped when I saw him though remembering what Tara had just said.

'Im so sorry pup but I needed some fun I didn't mean for this to happen but you need to keep it a secret that your pregnant,' she said without taking any air in.

"Um, Gaara?" I asked looking at him, he blinked as if he were saying yes.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he tried to search my eyes for anything.

He didn't answer me but only slacked down for a kiss and I responded to it. He slipped off of me and I watched him move over to the dresser for clothes for me.

"We need to talk," he said as he leaned against the wall of the door. I nodded and he went into the kitchen to make us something to eat. I decided to take a shower so I didn't smell like sex. I soon got out and changed into the normal outfit Gaara got me.

'Tara, I should bitch slap you but I cant apparently.' I said as she giggled a little.

'Well your not going to loose me as your personal demon,' she said and that made me more worried.

'SO SHUKAKU IS THE BABY'S DEMON?!' I yelled to her as if the world was going to end.

'No, when a demon and a demon mate," she said explaining to me the ways of the earth.

'EW I don't want to know that,' I said slightly annoyed.

'No lust just listen, when a demon and a demon mate, the baby either gets a new host, or they create a new demon. Apparently we created a new one,' She said as an inconvenience.

'So the world is going to end because you demon Tara of the wolfs and Shukaku, the sand raccoon demon had sex and created a new one?' I asked Tara as she sighed.

'Well we created, the wolf demon of the sands, so yeah were screwed,' she said in a sarcastic way.

'Well thank you for ending all humanity Tara.' I said as I walked into the kitchen and sat down.

* * *

**i made a cliffy! sorta... once again thanks all those who reviewed I love you all like a hippie! (gaarie corp.) plz R&R!!!!!**

**um i have one more thing to say "WHO LIKES PIE RAISE THERE HAND!"**


	9. Chapter 9 you seem different

**psha i like putting up 2 chappies at once... hell i like cookies too but that has nothing to do with it!**

* * *

Gaara looked at me and gave me ramen, it was the only thing we had.

"Alright I know where this is going," I said inhaling the ramen.

"Yeah," he said as he widen his eyes and closed them.

He opened the door of the refrigerator and took out a beer and placed it on the table.

He sat down and he took a huge gulp of it.

"Well Tara told me what happened," I said as I broke my chopsticks apart.

"Yeah well sorry for taking your V," Gaara said as he took another sip.

"Not exactly, but I probably liked taking yours," I said only for him to smile a bit.

"Shukaku told me that there wasn't protection and you might get," I cut him off because I kind off choked on my ramen remembering what Tara said.

He smirked and slid me the drink and I thought of the baby and didn't take it.

He used his sand to get me water and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I drank a lot of it.

He got suspicious that I didn't drink any and tilted his head as he watched me drink.

I put down the bottle and he put his head back,

"yeah Tara warned me of that too," I said.

"You seem different," he asked and I nodded, because I ran to the bathroom to throw up.

'Damn this sucks already,' I thought to myself.

Gaara walked over and looked at me confused.

"You should see Tsunade," he said as he picked me up.

"No I just ate something at the club yesterday, and drank, and it didn't mix," I said smiling.

He kissed my check and laid me down.

He laid down beside me and he thought for a while.

"It sucks we didn't exactly do it the right way," He said as he pulled me to face me.

"Yeah, I always thought of loosing my V remembering it," I said smirking.

"Why don't we try it again?" He asked and I laughed as I put my arms around his neck.

* * *

**the lemon is going to start soon. oh well and if you dont know what lust looks like from fma ask me**


	10. Chapter 10 sore?

**alright i lurve you gaarie but i have to say naked under my clothes done it again, heres her review:**

**hey, its me again! and you are probably like, eww, gross its HER and  
i'm like shut up! i hate you and then i run off and throw myself onto my  
bed and cry, and say YOU ARENT MY REAL MOM! yeah, thats psycho me. i  
wont read the lemon, because im allergic, but tell me if anything  
important happens, k? i liked the chapters (8 n 9) and i think its funny how  
tara calls lust 'pup' .anyways the  
whole'lust-and-tara-pregnant-with-gaara-and-shukaku's-baby' thing confuses me. does it mean that gaara and  
lust's kid will have tara and shukaku's demon baby inside of them? b/c  
you totally lost me... Naked Under My Clothes bitch! sorry, turets  
again, my bad**

**yeah i lurve her, and for you question, yeah shukaku and tars baby is going to be in the baby, so when tara gives birth, it automatically goes into the baby. but in the demon world the baby is still a baby in a way? yeah. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEING!!!!!!!!!!PLZ DO IT AGAIN!  
**

* * *

"I feel sore, and tired," I said smiling.

"I would expect that," he said with a smirk.

He wanted to kiss me, but I stopped him,

"I just threw up," I said and he smiled and pulled his face to mine.

We laid kissing until,

'BANG BANG BANG, "OPEN THE DOOR THIS EXAM IS OVER! GET YOUR THINGS AND MEET AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS IN ONE HOUR!" some guy yelled as he left.

"It hasn't even been a month?" I asked Gaara and he just shrugged.

He picked me up and I stood up with him making out and getting in the mood again,

"HEY LUST!" Tenten yelled, as we broke free.

"COME GET THE DOOR!" She yelled as Gaara went up to the door and shoved his gourd into the door hinge and turned back to me.

I grabbed his shirt and he picked me up and my legs found their way around his waist again.

The flash back came to me again but this time I wanted to remember it.

We made out forcefully and he slid his hands down my legs forgetting what I said about being sore.

He started to rubb my clit through my pants, making me let out small moans.

I pulled the back of his hair telling him I wanted him.

"LUST YOU HOME?" Tenten kept on yelling and that noise soon died down.

* * *

**plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!! i lurve you all**


	11. Chapter 11 deeper

**okay this chapter is a lemon scene so innocent eyes dont read this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Gaara kissed down my neck and back up my jaw as he ripped open my shirt. I smiled at Gaara and I pushed myself down out of his reach of my clit and pulled his shirt for him to follow me.

I stopped and put my hand up to his chest for him not to move. I decided to get undressed in front of him slowly to keep him entertained. He placed his hands over mine as he revealed my breasts to himself.

I started to tug on the top of the top of his pants. He pushed me down onto the bed and reveal my very erotic thong.

He smiled at this and received a (I like cute thongs) look from me. I got Gaara's pants off and stared at his boxers.

"Ahhh, matching today aren't we?" I said sarcastically as I realized the clean black boxers.

"I could say the same," Gaara said as he removed my blue thong and showed it off to me.

"Hehe ok…" I smiled as I didn't mind the feeling of my body fully revealed to Gaara.

Gaara pulled off his own boxers to reveal his hard self. He jumped at bit when he felt my hand over his balls. Massaging them making him moan like no tomorrow.

He, in return, started to rub his fingers by my opening as he massaged it to slip in one of his fingers. I flinched but kept busy as I rubbed his manhood frantically.

Gaara slipped in another finger making me moan in pleasure.

"I'm new to this" I said as I was panting.

"No? Really?" Gaara mockingly said, as he himself was new to this

"You ready for this" he said as his erecting self touched my opening.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said with a smile as I helped Gaara proceed inside of Me.

Moans were heard from both of us as I struggled to keep in my loud voice. That really didn't work because Gaara was so big and I was moaning out of pain and pleasure as I bit down on my bottom lip.

When he pushed in higher, I felt like screaming out his name. And when he pulled a bit out, I felt like whimpering out of lose of contact. He stopped moaning and loved the sound of mine because he wanted to hear me scream. That was his pleasure, my moans made him want to go deeper and deeper in.

He smirked when I put one of my legs behind his back.

He loved the feel of it, he started to kiss my neck to relax me and stop me from making everyone hear. But Icouldnt help and so I bit down o my lip harder. Everytime he pushed in gave me a hint of pain but I love it, he would make me push up and into the bed when he pushed in. Our pressure was so heavy that he would sink in on me once and a while.

Gaara waited for me till he thrusted in and out of me repeatedly. This was done many times until my orgasim fully came and Gaara exploded inside of me.

We reached out limit.

Gaara looked down on my sweaty and smiled as he pulled himself down and kissed my lips. With that I placed my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to his lips making the kiss deeper.

Gaara playfully licked my lips as he found himself inside my mouth wondering around, tasting, exploring, and making me moan for more. After a while they broke apart and took a deep breathe, with that Gaara couldn't help but pull me in for another not being able to fight his desires.

I didn't mind and they ended up kissing more, and more passionately.

"Wow…" I sighed catching my breathe after our last number of kisses.

"One more…" Gaara begged not being able to stand not being all over me.

I smiled and kissed his lips again.

And then Gaara lifted me up and placed me over him to rest.

* * *

**psha all that read the lemon, dont kill me and plz review!**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 i want more

**hey this lemon scene doesnt go as much into it as the last one Plz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

(Gaara's pov) I laid there watching the clouds go by and watching lust sleep over me.

She seemed so warm and peaceful.

'Well you screwed her 2 times wouldn't she be?' Shukaku said.

'Your on to talk you controlled me to screw her, you fucking fag,' I said to him as he grunted.

I looked at the clock and it said 15 till 1.

Then I thought for a while thinking that I had to do something.

'What was it?' I asked myself.

Then I remembered that Lust and me had to leave in 15 minutes.

"Lust, lust wake up," I said slightly shaking her she hummed and said

"not another one yet," I smirked and rubbed my hand through her hair.

"Babe, were late," I said to her kissing the top of her head.

She widen her eyes and said,

"crap," then she looked up to me and smiled,

"I don't even think I can walk." I smiled at this; she was complimenting my dick.

She pushed up and sat over my waist,

"Oh this is going to make my blood rush." I said as I put my arms behind my head. She leaned down and kissed my lips, then my neck, then my chest, then my waist then she started, to give me head.

I put my hand on her head as it bobbed up and down.

I looked at the clock and we only had 8 minutes.

'Oh this sucks,' I thought to myself as I lifted my hand off her head.

"Hey as much as I want you to continue, trust me I do, we really need to go," I said to her pulling her head up.

"Yeah I know," she said with a smirk.

I sat up and but my hands around her bear ass.

She pulled My head to her breast and I licked them and put my face in them and she just laughed.

"Oh I don't want this to end," she said and pulled my head away from her and licked my neck up to my cheek.

"Lets get dressed," she said as I rubbed her right nipple.

I smiled as an answer and I smacked her ass while she got off me.

We were rushing to get dressed and I was done before her because girls take forever to get dressed.

When she was finally done we only had two minutes left and that gave us enough time.

I kissed her for a whole minute and teleported off, she waited a little longer and then teleported off.

* * *

**okay dont like it whateva i do what i want! R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 foolin around

**HEY THIS DOESNT LEAD INTO A LEMON !!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

We started to get dressed and I was soon done but since she was a girl, they always take a longer time to get dressed.

When she finally finished we only had 2 minutes to get there and that was enough time.

I kissed her for a whole minute and teleported off, she waited longer and then finally teleported off.

When I got there I noticed everyone was there, I saw Kankuro and Temari walk up to me and bow.

I looked at them and bowed back, apparently they were in shock.

"Gaara are you okay?" Kankuro asked with a smirk.

I blinked at him and glared.

He got the hint and looked away Temari still stared at me and I glared at her,

"why do you seem tense, and sweaty?" She asked me and I felt my heart in my throat.

"its hot in black," I replied to her pointing to my clothes.

I saw Lust with Tenten and her friend was yelling at her about not answering her door.

Lust looked over to me and smiled, I guess she knew I wanted to keep my reputation and she respected that.

I made a slight smile to her as I nodded my head.

When the next instructor came I walked to the back of the group and leaned against the wall.

Lust and Tenten went to the back too.

I would notice she would glance over and I would smirk.

She looked at me while her friend went to join Nejis hand.

I looked back at her and she stuck out her tongue in a playful manner.

I smiled at then turned it into a smirk.

She acted like she made a circle with her right hand and moved it whenever she pushed her tongue to her cheek.

I got it.

I smiled and shook my head, I made sure nobody was looking for what I was about to do.

I made a V with my middle finger and my index finger and licked between them.

She raised her eye brow with a smirk and turned her back facing me and pretended to slap her ass.

I looked at her ass and back up to her face when she turned around and I made my hand act like I was gropping her.

She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up a inch, I raised and invisable eye brow at her and she put her shirt back down and smirked.

I frowned then noticed I didnt know what the next part of the exam was.

She blew a kiss at me and I acted like I was jurking off and then we started to pay attention.

"Well we will spar in this part of the exam, and you will need to fight with the intention to kill." said the instructor as we all turned to the board to see who will fight first.

_'Momo of the mist, and Lust of the Humunculi'_ The board read I trned to myside to see Lust grabbing her head in pain.

Tara was wanting to come out.

* * *

**plz r&r PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14 black

**okay i personally like this chappie...you'll soon find out**

* * *

I noticed everyone look to her and who ever was Momo, and Lust finally let go of her head but her hair was covering her face. She didn't even bother to look at me,

"Everyone go up to the steps and watch until your name is called, just to let you know since there is so many of you these are the preliminary rounds," a instructor coughed.

I walked up the steps and looked at Lust her eyes were pink with black slits. I wanted to see her use her demon to fight but for some reason she started to fight it. T

he instructor said begin and Momo jumped back and Lust stood there holding her head. Momo laughed and teleported behind her and kicked. Right when Momo put her leg up Lust was gone.

Momo kicked out her leg and put it down. She put her hands together and then the whole arena was covered in mist, nobody could see what was going on. I tried to see but no use, I can only see well in the dark.

Everyone noticed black chakra rising from the far side of the arena, it was Lust. She was using her demons power and from the looks of it, liked it.

"Oh Lust is it? Lets play where you can't see," Momo's voice was heard.

There was silence and then the sound of two kunai sliding against each other, then a laughter was heard. It haunted every ones ears and gave them chills, I was perfectly normal.

"I have a better idea, lets play in full darkness," Lust said in a lustful voice.

"Huh?" Momo said then all of a sudden you see Lust come out of the mist and make a big black cloth appear over the whole arena.

Lust went back into the now pitch black mist and laughed some more,

"Now watch your neck, because I'll be chewing on it," Lust said. I could see them now,

"those who have a way to see in the dark please do, this is only getting started," I said aloud.

Naruto asked for his demons eyes, Sasuke used the sharingon, Neji and Hinata were using their family's technique, and the instructors couldn't see shit, nor the sensei's.

Lust was crawling on the ground like a wolf and Momo was trying to defend herself. Lust crawled up behind her and held a knife up to her throat,

"Either quit or die," Lust whispered into Momos ear.

Momo didn't respond, so with that Lust sliced her neck causing her body to fall while she held her head. I started to clap, until Lust grabbed her head again.

She was trying to go back to normal and only recovered a little.

She looked at the head and stomped onto the ground where the floor parted, and threw the girls head into the gates of hell.

Then she stomped it closed.

She grabbed the cloth covering the arena and cleared up the mist with it.

Now you could see everything.

Lust was sitting on the girl's body and Hinata had cowered in fear of Lust.

The instructor walked up to Lust and looked at the girl,

"Wheres her head?"

* * *

**hahahahahahahahaha momo died...um...R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 i dont know

**okay a longer chappie hope you enjoy it! R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"Does it matter?" She asked and the instructor went up to the Hokage to speak with him.

When he finally was done he came back,

"we don't know if we should let you pass for killing her," he said as her smirked turn into a grin.

"You said to fight with the intention to kill, well she did." Sasuke said as all the attention was on him.

"Yeah but" he was cut off by me,

"that was part of the of the instructions right?" I asked glaring at Sasuke.

"…Fine, Lust you pass go back to up there," the guy said pointing to the balcony.

She never did come out to see the other battles that were about o happen she stayed in the dark area of the hall.

I watched the two competitors fight and looked to Lust who I could barely see.

I looked to Kankuro and he nudged me to go back there.

I walked up to her and she didn't even look at me, I leaned against the other wall showing her I was there for her.

She finally spoke,

"so, what's happening?" I looked at her and smiled.

I looked to the bright light rarely shining in on the hall and picked her up carrying her to the darkest spot of the hall where no one could see us.

(Lust pov)

I looked at Gaara who was holding me against his chest, I could hear his breathe coming in and out and his heart beat.

He held my waist to his and leaned his head on mine.

"So, Tara is trying to come out?" I asked her and she just nodded.

"I see, well it doesn't matter right now your with me," he said and right when I looked up to him I knew we were going to share a passionate kiss, that is until.

"Gaara of the sand and Rock Lee your up!" the instructor yelled.

Gaara's hands loosen on his grip and I kissed him on the cheek on pulled away from him.

I went to the railing and felt his powerful chakra leave.

I felt my stomach tighten and I felt something come up.

I started barfing over the railing,

"that sucks for whoever walks up the stairs," I said aloud.

'Um we have another problem pup,' Tara said to me.

'You shouldn't even see the day of light again,' I said to her with a smirk.

'Well um your baby isn't going to take 9 months to come,' she said trying not to stutter again.

'Whoa more bad news,' I said looking at the light of the hall way.

'Since there's a demon in it, its coming faster that's why your barfing right away.' She said to me as I started to walk closer to see Gaara and Lee fight.

I walked to the railing and Sasuke happened to be next to me.

"So what's up with you and him?" he asked and I was in shock,

"Nothing, I showed him sympathy and he's only repaying it." I said.

"Ha that's a lie," he said and I knew what he meant by that, every now and then I would sense his chakra near by whenever I was with Gaara.

"I see what you guys do, I use my sharingon whenever, I have to expect the unexpected," he said turning his back towards the fight.

"You have been spying on us you little shit!" I yelled in a whisper.

He only smiled,

"would you like to know how much I've seen?" he asked and I nodded.

"I've seen you both make out and then do the nasty, and it made me wonder why your late so I teleported back to see you and him kissing." He said and I was tightening the grip on the pole I was holding on to.

"You know, its not real love, this is all just Lust. He is using your pleasure for him to act like its love. After what he was doing to you earlier, can you say that he loves you looking into my eyes?" Sasuke knew that he got me good.

"He only wants to get in your pants Lust, he doesn't really think of you as a friend, he uses you for his own experiments and is tricking you so he could get on you when you're distracted. And he hasn't even said he loves you at all. Can you hang out with him then? Don't be so sure about him; remember his own words." Sasuke whispered into my ear.

"He fights for himself and loves only himself," Sasuke said making a tear fall from my right eye.

'Gaara hasn't intentionally said "I love you," but he seems like he does…..but what if Sasuke is right? What if all he just said is true?' I thought to myself not letting Tara interrupt me.

I looked at Sasuke as he went in front of me and wiped away the tear and hugged me.

I didn't hug him back but let him.

* * *

**sweet ill update soon hopefully! R&R PLZ!**


	16. Chapter 16 not that demon

**okay short chappie hope you like it thanx for revewing i love you all lalalalalala! R&R PL**

* * *

(Gaaras pov)

As my opponent's sensei stopped the fight I looked up to see Sasuke rubbing Lust's cheek and hugging her.

It distracted me, and so I said I quite.

But apparently that only made me win.

I walked up the steps, and saw Sasuke smirk at me while grabbing Lust's hand.

Lust looked at me and I saw sadness and looked away as Sasuke pulled her into the hallway with him.

I did the sand eye jitsu to watch them;

_"Do you get where I'm trying to get at?" Sasuke asked Lust as she slid down the wall she was leaning on._

_ "And now your holding a demon within you," he said pointing to her,_

_ 'That's Tara,' I thought to myself._

_ "I have a demon in me yes, but all of you have known that," she said while wiping away the other tears that broke loose. _

_"That's not what I meant," Sasuke said as he kneeled next to her._

I started to walk into the hallway inconspicuously to hear better and see well with the sand eye.

_"Lust don't play dumb with me," he said as he used his arm to pin her against the wall, on the top of her chest. _

_I flinched and was about ready to strike. _

_"I'm not talking about that demon in your pretty little head," he said as I started to get the idea. _

_He rubbed his free hand down her chest and down to her stomach. _

_"I'm talking about this one," he said stretching out his hand on her stomach._

* * *

**okay plz R&R!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17 say it!

**Hey plz R&R im starting to loose interest in the story T-T**_

* * *

_

'Shit,' I thought to myself as I released the jitsu.

'I've known she might have been pregnant but never took it into consideration.

Sasuke picked her up slowly and held her against the wall still.

I walked around the corner and used my sand to attack him.

"Gaara?" Lust said looking at me,

"did you hear that?" she asked and I nodded.

"Whats the matter Gaara you cant tell her that you love her can you? Or do you even love her?" Sasuke said as my sand slowly inched up him.

"Shut up," I said and Lust only looked betrayed.

"Why Gaara because I speak the truth?" He said and I yelled it louder.

I looked at Lust and thought,

'She's carrying my child, she didn't bother to tell me because she wanted to respect me.

But why?

If my child is in her why hasn't she tried to remove it….. or does she really love me more than I expected.

But do I really love her?

Wait why am I asking myself that I know I do, I proved it to her….but she might think its only Lust.'

I snapped back into reality and looked at Sasuke who looked so full of himself.

'I will be there for her…I .. love….. her.' I finally committed to that and was ready to say it.

Lust walked up to me and asked,

"Do you love me?" I nodded and she shook her head.

"Say it! I want to hear you say it!" she yelled and with that I did.

"I love you Lust, and I want to be there for this kid, I'll do it, I'll do it because I want to be stuck with you." I said and then that earned me a kiss.

The one we didn't get to share earlier and now it was like our first kiss all over again but this time it felt like it meant something.

She lifted up her arm and I did with mine and our wind and sand interacted and threw Sasuke off the ledge and fell into barf.

* * *

**how about that? landing in barf? oh well R&R PLZ!!!! oh and there is going to be more problems soon!**


	18. Chapter 18 panda?

**Yay! im almost finished with the story! plz R&R**

* * *

She pulled away from me and smiled, a smile that meant to tell me she had an idea I wasn't going to like.

"What?" I asked her as she placed my hand on her stomach.

"Oh nothing," she said with a grin.

"No its something, something I probably don't like," I said to her.

She laughed and pulled me into a corner.

"Can we name it panda-sama," she said teasingly.

"No!" I said a little louder than a normal tone.

"What do you recommend?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Chaos?" I said and she laughed.

"Chaos?" she said repeating me. I thought about it and it did sound like a good name for a child of two demon containers.

"Yeah Chaos will be good," I said as I walked to her making her be in the corner and my arms just above her waist.

"It's a good sons name," she said and I looked at her with a how-do-we-know-its-a-boy-face. She hugged me and said,

"Tara told me," I smirked and held her in my arms until,

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelled.

I held Lust in my arms while he ran up to me then came to a halt when he saw us.

"Gaara? What are you doing with her?" he asked as he walked closer.

"Yeah we have a problem. How are we going to explain this?" Lust said. I looked at her and thought.

"Gaara? Hello?" Kankuro repeated.

"Like I said before I'll do it because I want to be with you," I said looking at Kankuro.

"No I have a better way to show him," Lust said as I smirked.

"Show me what?" Kankuro asked. Lust turned my head away from Kankuro and started to kiss me. I played along by picking her up and pinning her against the wall while entering my tongue.

(Kankuro's pov) I watched as the stripper Lust turned my brothers head away from me and kiss him gently. I noticed my brother smirk and pick her up onto him. I soon started to see there tongues collie.

Next thins I knew Temari was kneeling next to me asking what happened. I looked around and noticed we were at an apartment. I sat up and looked around for Gaara because apparently I remembered him whispering something in my ear.

_"I'm going to be a ,"_ is all I remember him saying. I sat up and started to think,

"He's going to be a man? He's going to be a stripper? Hes going to be," Temari cut me off.

"He's going to be a dad," she said as she poured some water into a cup.

"A WHAT?!" I asked thinking Gaara isn't the father type.

Or the type to get sexual either.

"How do you know that?" I asked Temari as she gave me that water,

"Lust told me," she said and she smiled.

"You need a girlfriend," she said as I spit out the water.

(Lust pov) "So Gaara what do you think of you being a father?" I asked him as I played with his hand in mine, looking into the sky.

"I think its weird but you somehow make it right." Gaara said as he licked my hand.

"Oh kinky," I said as I pulled his hand back to lick.

"Yeah, and" Gaara was cut off by hearing his brother yell

"A WHAT?!" He looked at me as I laid on my back,

"I think Kankuro knows now," He said as he kissed my forehead lightly. I smiled and he positioned himself over me kissing me back.

"I … cant … wait … to do … this…again," he said to me between breaths that we took kissing.

Once we pulled apart I sat up. He placed me over his lap and we watched the sun set.

"I still want to work at the stripper bar," I said to him as he laughed.

"I don't think so," he said as he gently squeezed.

"Oh yes I am, I got paid 400 a night." I said to him as I turned around.

"Damn, well your not going without me." He said and he pulled me into a kiss.

"I have to go tonight." I said to him right before we started making out.

* * *

**R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19 kankuro?

**okay thnx for reviewing im almost done with this story but whateva...R&R PLZ!!!**

* * *

Gaara watched me get dressed infront of him and couldnt bare to keep his hands off.

He came up to me and lifter off my see through white tank top.

He slid his hands right under my breast and around to the back side of my ass.

We made out like that in our room; at the same Inn as Kankuro and Temari are in.

After our session on making out Gaara put on my bra and I put on my shirt again.

Gaara teleported us to the ghetto and we walked through it until we got to the stripper club.

Once we entered the big ass boss came up to Lust and smacked her ass.

"Hey Lust you left for the past 2 days where have you been?" the guy asked and I grabbed Lust's hand and put her behind my back.

He stared at me and I glared in return.

"Lust? Whos your friend?" he asked as he leaned over to her.

"Oh this is Gaara, my babys daddy," she said and she put my hand on her stomach.

"Oh great you got knocked up," the boss said as he rubbed his temples.

"No, no, I chose to do this," She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Oh well once your stomach gets bigger, you cant work here anymore until your fit again," the guy said and I felt like punching him.

"I know," she said. "Yeah well Im going to keep an eye out for your little daddy," He said to her as he walked away.

Lust started to kiss me and pulled away to go get fit.

As she got dressed I sat at the bar to get a drink.

"Hey man, you here to see that hot broad strip tonight?" Some drunk guy asked me and I just stared at him.

"You know the one that kissed you," he finished and I took him to the bathroom.

"We gonna get high man?" the guy asked and I shook my head,

"then what man?" he asked and I knocked him out.

When I came back Lust was on stage with that same blonde stripper.

Lust looked at me now and then, I figured she wanted me to come watch and so I came over.

I felt some one put there hand on my shoulder and sure enough it was kankuro.

"Hey Gaara, didnt think you would come back here since you got Lust trapped with a kid." He said as he turned to me.

"I didnt plan to see you here, actually I always thought you were gay. Or is it your just to big of a fat ass to knock up one," I said and he patted my back.

"Good one," he said and he stayed quiet.

"I'm here because I want to see my favorite stripper." I said as he looked to where my hand was pointing to.

Of course it was Lust.

'Sexy,' Shukaku said.

Later on that night I beat the crap out of three guys who tried to touch Lust.

Her boss saw this and asked me to be a bouncer.

I agreed and came with Lust everyday to the stripper club every night until she decided not to go because of the baby getting bigger.

* * *

**OKay my sister read the top of this and scared the shit out of me because she said one day my mom will see this...R&R PL!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20 i meant to put four months

**okay this chappie gaara gets out of hand R&R PLZ!!**

* * *

2 months passed, Gaara is supposed to fight Sasuke now.

I'm a little afraid because I don't want anything to happen to my baby's daddy.

My stomach has got bigger but I wore a jacket to hide it.

I sat on the floor with my legs hanging out of the railings.

Tenten sat next to me too, apparently she was pregnant too with a girl.

Neji and her still fucked though, even if she was pregnant.

We watched as Sasuke threw ninja stars at Gaara.

Gaara made a sand clone to catch it.

"So is Gaara good at it?" Tenten asked while taking out her hair.

"Yes, he's very energetic when he thrust's into me." I said with a smirk thinking she would say ew or something.

"Well maybe I should try him out," she said and I punched her in the arm.

"Just kidding," she said as she rubbed her arm.

We started to talk for a while until I noticed Sasuke a distance from a sand ball with a hole in front of it.

"Oh no," I said as I noticed Gaara was in it.

A loud roar came over the whole stadium/ arena.

It was silence then a jitsu came over the whole arena and I found myself almost falling asleep.

I saw Sakura 'dispel' and so did I.

I watched what was going on and a huge war was beginning.

I teleported to the forest to find Gaara because his siblings ran off with him.

* * *

**short? i know...R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21 shukakus mad

**sorry im craming the story but i really want to finish it. R&R PLZ!!!!!!**

* * *

When I got there Gaara wasn't Gaara, he was Shukaku.

And another demon was fighting him.

But Naruto was on top of it.

I needed to help to make sure No body would get hurt but I knew what Shukaku did, he possessed Gaara.

I needed to get closer to Gaara to stop him but when I did he had the intention to kill.

When I jumped to the front of Gaara his sand, which made Shukaku, started moving.

Sand raised up, fiercely circling him.

Gaara reached up and gripped his head with his other hand.

His body trembled, then tensed, before it finally stilled.

He looked up at me on Shukaku's head; I gazed deep into his eyes.

I saw all his emotions gone, sucked away into nothingness.

Naruto put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lust" he said quietly.

"You tried but the Gaara you knew is gone." I slapped his hand away.

"I'll never stop trying" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"I love him, and I'll die for him." I walked closer up to Gaara again, this time the sand flared up before I tried to touch him.

"I'll do it for you because I want to be stuck with you," I said. Gaara's eyes widened again.

Gaara started yelling, and gripping his head, holding it in pain.

"Gaara!" I screamed.

I rushed forward.

Sand shoved me away.

I clawed at it, trying to get to Gaara, small drops of blood spotted my face and the sand.

Naruto was trying to get to me, but was being unsuccessful.

Gaara's screams intensified.

My strength was quickly being sucked away, and then I heard his screams.

His pain fueled my anger, which gave me strength, I moved swiftly, dodging the sand, once, twice,

'just a few more,' I thought.

Gaara collapsed as he fell asleep again, his unmoving form, surrounded by sand.

I gasped.

"Gaara…." I froze.

The sand made its move, slamming me so hard against a wall I went through.

I hit the forest floor hard.

I left a streak of blood on the dirt floor.

I shakily stood up; my right arm was hanging at a weird angle.

I couldn't feel it.

I got off the ground an walked, every step brought pain.

I saw something orange go flying past me.

It went flying far into the forest.

I heard it crashing through the trees.

"Naruto," I said.

I spun around.

Sand flew in my eyes; I narrowed my eyes and peered through the sand.

In the middle of the sandy fog was a large shadowy form.

"Gaara….?" I moved toward the figure.

Suddenly a log came spinning out at me.

I froze.

'Cant move fast enough,'Something slammed into me.

I glanced over.

Naruto.

He easily moved me out of harm's way.

His usually happy face was clouded by anger and hate.

* * *

**okay...i dont know what crawled up shukakus ass but somthing did. R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22 very mad

**R&R PLZ!!! thank you all my other reviewers!**

* * *

I looked around.

I had been so focused on Gaara, I hadn't noticed the other ninja that had come.

Naruto grinned up at me, even though his eyes were deadly serious.

"First there was a big explosion, and then we saw a giant sand clouds rise up from this direction. We all came to help" I smiled.

"Thanks Naruto" A sudden black streak came toward them.

Sasuke suddenly appeared.

"It's Gaara's demon, Shukaku, it's been released." He said darkly.

Naruto nodded.

"Lust, stay here" sasuke ordered.

Before rushing toward the sand, Naruto nodded, then followed sasuke.

Ninja from all around threw themselves at the clouds.

I snorted.

"When have I ever followed orders?" I asked no one in particular.

I continued toward the slowly diminishing sand the cloud/ fogs.

In it's place was a huge sand demon called Shukaku.

I saw Gaara's unmoving form in the middle of Shukakus forehead.

I closed her eyes and summoned up the rest of her chakra.

I transported myself to Gaara's unmoving side.

I felt shukaku shake it's head, I tipped side way's almost falling off.

"Gaara!" I screamed.

Gaara twitched in his unconcious sleep.

I grabbed him around the waist, hugging him tightly.

I felt his tense body relax.

Then shukaku roared and shook violently, trying to get me away from Gaara.

I leaned up and kissed Gaara fiercely.

Shakaku froze, It's body slightly shaking.

Gaara's eyes opened then widened.

His eyes no longer emotionless.

I smiled at Gaara,

"hello my dear Gaara" I said quietly.

I then went limp, and fell

….

Gaara yelled my name and leaned forward, reaching for me as I fell

* * *

**R&R PLZ!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23 waking up

**okay after this chapter is one two more then its over R&R PLZ!!!!!**

* * *

(Gaara's pov)

My eyes fluttered open.

I suddenly tensed up.

"Lust!" I yelled, reaching wildly out for her.

She wasn't there.

I looked around in confusion.

I was in a white room, with one window.

Footsteps alerted me to someone's arrival.

I quickly removed my face of all emotions, and lay down.

A lady in all white walked in.

She glanced at me, then away.

Then she did a double take.

"Oh shit!" she whispered.

"Hey guys! The sand one is awake!" she yelled turning around and peeking out of the door.

I heard lots of footsteps getting louder.

Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, and Temari filled in the room.

Gaara glanced at Naruto who had a scare running down his arm.

"What happened to you?" I asked casually.

He curled his hands into fists.

"You did this" he said tensely. Sasuke walked forward.

"You let Shukaku out," He said.

"Where's Lust? Is she okay?" I asked and Sasuke smiled.

"She's a good kisser," he said.

I looked at him through out furious eyes and was about ready to punch him.

"Relax she only repaid me for saving her ass," Sasuke said.

I punched him in he stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" I asked as I noticed a doctor come in.

"Nothing, I caught her when she fell from your side remember?" he said as I remembered.

"So Gaara, what day is it?" the doctor asked.

"Um I don't know," I answered.

"What year is it?" he asked back.

"2007," I answered and he wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Uh Gaara its 2009," the doctor said and I sprung up.

"Wheres Lust! Wheres my kid!" I demanded and the doctor just waved to me as he left.

"Gaara you should have some sort of idea where Lust is," Tenten said with a smirk.

Once I got outside of the hospital I looked around, I was still in Konoha.

Tenten ran after me and told me,

"what you find, may be different." She said as she winked.

* * *

**R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24 where'd you go?

**okay i think maybe 2 more chappies i dont know...**

* * *

I teleported to the original strip club Lust goes to.

Once inside I saw that the strip club was different.

It was bigger and not many strippers, it was a dance club.

I looked around and all the music stopped, then the light shun on me.

Then everyone stared at me then they all whispered.

I walked through them and the light shun to the balcony where a figure appeared.

Then it jumped to the front of the stage and the music started again.

_'Where'd you go? I missed you so, seems like its been forever. That you've been gone_,' She sang/the music played.

Lust put her hand out to me, she wasn't pregnant anymore.

She was beautiful, she had on a school girl outfit but in black.

She had a knot in her shirt showing a lot of her torso, and had on a black mini skirt.

She stepped down and I couldn't await her arrival.

She stood there looking at me and smiling.

I walked up to her and picked her up kissing her.

Then the light shun back on me.

I held her bridle style as we left, people clapped on our way out.

Once the doors closed I pinned her against them and started to kiss her.

My hand roamed her face until I slid it down to her chest.

"Not here," she said as she pushed away.

"Were do you live?" I asked and she grabbed me and teleported me to her house.

I picked her up and kicked open the door.

I looked for any room that we could start in.

I set her down as she went into a room.

"I'm thirsty," she said and I sighed and followed her.

She grabbed a water bottle and drank some,

"so you finally woke up," she asked.

I nodded and pushed myself on her.

"Don't you want to know what's happened?" she asked again and I pulled away.

"Where's Chaos?" I asked and she smiled.

"Tara was wrong," she said and I thought we had a girl.

"We had a girl?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No, I had two boys," she said and I smiled putting myself back on her.

"Whats the other ones name and where are they?" I asked as I hugged her.

"The other is Yashamaru, because he taught you what love was," she said as I loosened my grip.

"and there at their friends house," she said and I asked who,

"Neji's daughters," she said as she hugged me back.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked and I pulled away.

"If I told you will it happen?" I asked and she smiled with a yes.

"I want to fuck your brains out," I said and she's laughed.

"I cant do that Gaara, I'm ..."

* * *

**MINOR CLIFFY!!!!! R&R PLZ!!!!! the lemon scene starts next chappie**


	25. Chapter 25 lemon

**Okay one more chappie after this lemon and my story will be comlete! R&R PLZ ...shut it whore...**

* * *

"I want to fuck your brains out," I said and she's laughed. 

"I cant do that Gaara, I'm married," she said and I yelled

"What!" and she laughed some more.

"TO WHO!" I asked and she said,

"Just kidding." I got pissed at her and threw her over my right shoulder.

"Punishment time," I said as I walked up stairs to any bedroom.

I opened a door to the kids bedroom,

"Cute huh?" She asked and I smiled.

"Why are there pandas on the wall?" I asked and she just laughed.

I closed the door remembering the two blue beds and toys everywhere.

I felt a pinch in my ass and noticed Lust did that.

I smiled and used my other hand to slap hers.

Finally I found her room which had a queen sized bed and that was enough room.

I closed the door and slid her down the front of me.

She smiled and put her hands to my face pulling me to her neck, I started kissing her neck as if I was marking m territory.

She slightly moaned and I gently slid my hands to her ass.

She rubbed the back of my neck as my hands traveled to the front of her skirt to unbutton.

She pulled away slightly and undid her knot in her shirt.

(Lust pov)

Gaara took off his shirt and I pulled off his pants,

His form was perfect.

He had muscles covering his tanned and healthy body.

His eyes bore into mine and his hands reached for me.

I fought the panic rising in her throat.

He pulled me to him again and his hand skidded down my waist to my butt again.

All I could do was stare into his eyes and explore his body with my own hands.

His mouth went down on my neck and I moaned out loud at the pleasure of his mouth.

He lifted me and put me on the bed.

Raging hormones began.

He grounded himself against me and took my shirt fully off.

I felt his straining erection through the layer of his boxers.

My body felt so heated.

He groaned as he unclasped my black lacy bra.

I moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth, suckling it ever so gentle.

He was torturing me so much.

He laid her back fully onto the bed.

I whimpered at the loss of contact.

He took my skirt off roughly as well as my panties.

He growled.

He took off his boxers and sat me on his lap while sitting on the bed.

"Oh!" I squealed.

He slapped my ass several times within his grip.

"Ah!" I was getting hotter, with every smack.

"Are you wet?" he asked unevenly.

"Yes," she stated.

"Do want to feel me inside you?" he questioned.

"Yes," she replied.

He grinned.

He laid me down as he gently laid over me.

He positioned himself but did not enter me.

Instead he rubbed his dick along my entrance, spreading my wetness.

He rubbed himself along my path and felt more blood rush to his erection.

I kept moaning, which didn't help it either.

"I can't take it," with that he plunged himself inside of me. "OH GAARA!" I screamed.

He groaned at the intensity of it.

He pushed and pulled slowly and it made me want him more.

I missed him so much I was finally glad to have him pleasure me again.

He looked at me bit my lip and he bit it and kissed it. He started kissing my neck as he pushed harder.

"Oh," I moaned and he smiled with the pleasure of my voice.

"Oh Lust," he said as he kissed my neck.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer in for the pain and pleasure.

He smirked and pushed harder and higher.

He pushed up my leg to put it my his waist.

He did so to make a perfect position and more room for his thighs to help push.

He was soon to come and I could feel it.

I pulled at his back where my hands were and pleaded, "deeper,"

He pushed harder and I said , "Oh right there."

But on his own accord he pushed harder.

He wanted me to yell his name in pleasure and I soon did.

I felt his errection get bigger inside of me and he did another push and pull.

He pushed again harder and I yelled his name louder than last time, "GAARA!"

He pulled out and pushed in again and he finally came.

He looked down to me and kissed my lips.

My body drenched and his too.

He rolled off of me and pulled me to him, I put my arm on his chest and he put his arm under my head.

"You seem bigger," I said and he smirked.

"You seem tighter," he said.

"Well you havent fucked me in a while so..." she said as she kissed my cheek.

* * *

**okay one more chappie! thnx for the reviews ...sorry i havent updated in a while...R&R PLZ! oh and plz excuse the language**


End file.
